A Deeper Mystery
by Deltoran Merchant
Summary: A couple years after Kronos' defeat, a young boy is found by Chiron who demonstrates strange powers. However as he spends time at the Camp it becomes obvious his powers are unlike any demigod's yet seen and his father may be far more terrible than Kronos.


**A Deeper Mystery**

**A Tale of Olympus**

**Chapter 1**

I'm Devin Stuart, 12-years old, a normal boy. Well almost normal. How am I not? You'll see. I'll start from the beginning. Before meeting Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase, and that ridiculous Camp Half-Blood.

--

I sat at the back of class listening to the teacher drone on and on about graphs and the x and y-axis, and all that math junk. He was a middle-aged guy, maybe forty-four, with grey hair(but he was clearly balding). He wore a brown suit that made him look as dull as he sounded.

Most of the class was the same as me, kind of out of it. There was only one more day left of school before summer started. And most of us were eager to get to and past that day. Me included. Especially now the classrooms were always hot and stuffy. And to get away from the moron in the desk left of me who kept chucking bits of eraser and paper at me. It's lucky for him the teacher was there, or he would be reconsidering his ability to pitch.

Now from that comment you'd guess I was either very violent, or very strong. Well I'm not always the first, I'm sometimes the second. But you wouldn't think so. I'm not muscular, I keep in fair shape, but I'm not heading for a football team. I have shoulder length black hair, and I mean black. People have described it as being like midnight changed into hair. And then my eyes are always unsettling people. They're black. Pitch black, like tunnels that you'll get lost in forever once you enter.

Now considering I mentioned somethings that might get your mind thinking things about the camp thing and its relation to me, I'll clarify some stuff now. I am _not_ dyslexic, nor do I have ADHD. I'm perfectly normal, and anyone who tries to say otherwise will either be ignored or injured on the ground.

Now despite my occasionally violent attitude, I do have friends. Usually it's them who keep me from creating more worlds of pain then necessary. And luckily I've managed to keep in the same school since kindegarten. Albeit with a steadily mounting detention count.

I guess you could say it has to do with issues at home. I live with my mother, my father had vanished shortly after my birth. My mom never talks about it and nobody knows where he went. He just vanished, like the earth has swallowed him up.

Well anyways, back to the story. The kid throwing stuff was really starting to get on my nerves. But I swallowed my anger down and turned to him. "Would you quit it." I hissed.

"Why? Getting pissed off? Gonna tell the teacher on me?" the kid taunted. Obviously he felt secure and I know why. See he just happens to be a suck up to one of the big bullies. Oh and when I say big, I mean BIG. He's thirteen, and probably the most muscular thirteen year old I'd ever seen.

"No. But you're gonna tell your boyfriend aren't you?" I quipped back. "You know, Paul."

The kid frowned and was clearly angry at the insult, but not willing to speak. That kept him busy for a while. A short while later the bell rang. Guess who was first out? If you guessed me then you're a genius.

Unfortunately that kid, Alex I think his name was, did tell Paul, or someone who then told Paul, because I had his ugly face staring at me when I closed my locker. "Makin' fun of my pals are we? Calling me gay are we?" he said. I could see the muscles in his arms being flexed. I wasn't intimidated though.

"As a matter of fact, yes. How long you two been together? From what I've seen it looks like you've got a good thing goin'."

Paul growled and made to raise his fit, his face reddening to match his flame red hair. The muscle shirt he wore looked a little small and his muscles were in no way hidden. He didn't punch me though, because the teacher chose that moment to walk by. He smiled kindly and waited for the him to pass.

"Listen twerp! I'm being nice right now, but continue to provoke me and I'll kill you."

"Really? If you're challenging me to a fight, then go right ahead. Backyard, right now. Let's see if your as strong as your ego is huge."

"Your on fag. Out back in five minutes. Otherwise I find you and do it the hard way."

He walked away, and I could swear his ears were smoking. I snickered and finished putting my books in my bag. There was no way I'd be intimidated, actually I never was.

I looked down at my blood red t-shirt and black jean cut-offs. For some reason I always liked those colours. Not sure what got me thinking about them, but there was something about them that just worked.

I shrugged and went out back for my little fight. No I wasn't nervous, afraid or upset. I just wanted to get it out of my way.

--

Paul was standing there, surrounded by his bunch of friends. The kid who was throwing stuff wasn't there, sadly. "Ready jerk!" Paul called as I walked up, shrugging off my bag."

"You sure as hell bet I am!" I replied.

The bigger kid didn't even wait. He just charged and raised his fist to punch me. There's something about fights that makes me get weird. It's like there's this monster inside me, this beast. When I sense violence directed at me, it's like that beast wakes up and takes control. Like now, he was coming and at the last moment I leapt aside, turned around and landed a blow between his shoulder blades. I'd have never been able to move that fast normally.

Paul groaned and the blow knocked him to the ground. He got up and whirled around and his fist connected with my jaw. I tasted blood and felt pain, but at the same time I grabbed his arm and threw him to the side. I could hear him groaning in pain too. The blood was in my mouth and this is where it got bad. Suddenly, I got angry. When I get angry, I get _angry_.

I could only see red and I was just pummeling this boy with punches and kicks. I could hear him groaning and begging for mercy. Then I heard the sound of something cracking and he collapsed. His friends came fatre me. But there was nothing I could do to stop myself or them. In fact, I charged them and knocked them aside like they weren't there. Some of them I actually managed to pick up and throw a little. And it was only after everyone was on the ground that the red faded.

Gasping I looked around at the bodies. They were all breathing, so they were alive. But they all looked in bad shape. Paul's left leg was twisted at an odd angle, another of the boys had blood trickling down his face. And suddenly I felt bad. I always do. A berserker rage followed by a bout of depression. I turned to leave when I saw a teacher running towards me. Mrs. Johin I think. A brown haired woman who seemed in her early thirties. Then behind her was another teacher, Mr. Brunner. He was older with grey hair, but he only seemed to be in his early forties. I guess he went grey sooner than he would've liked. And he was in a wheelchair, so he took a little longer.

There was something different in their demeanors though as they approached. Mrs. Johin was yelling and ranting stuff at me. The usual "how could you!?" and "this is the tenth time" and so on. Mr. Brunner though, he was different. As he rolled forwards in his wheelchair, there was an almost appraising look on his face. It was like he was trying to decide what I was or something.

I tuned back in as Mrs. Johin said, "To the office Devin Stuart, at once!" I'd gotten used to this. I hadn't gotten used to what Mr. Brunner said next.

"No, if I may, I would like to speak with Mr. Stuart. I shall bring him down to the office afterwards. It won't take more than a couple minutes."

"Oh very well," Johin said reluctantly. I followed Brunner up into the school, through various hallways and into his classroom. He gestured for me to sit, which I did and then he spoke.

"Devin... you know about the Greek gods correct?"

"Of course," I answered, curious as to where he was going with this.

"Before I continue, the next thing I say may sound crazy, but it's true as my grey hair. The Greek gods are real. They've always been there, and they have children with mortals, like they've always done. These children, half-god and half-human are demigods." I already had an idea of where he was going with this now. I'd have said he was crazy or pulling some kind of joke. But his professional appearence, and the matter-of-factly manner he said it in made me think otherwise. I looked him in the eye and could see no restrained laughter, he was serious.

"And I'm a demigod right?"

"That is correct. Haven't you ever wondered where your father went?"

"Yes, and let me guess... he went to Olympus? All the way in Greece?"

"Olympus yes, Greece no. The summit of Olympus, the godly one, has moved with the West. It resides over the greatest power of an era. Since this is currently the USA, it resides there. At the top of the Empire State Building actually, invisible to those outside it, but quite visible to those on it."

"So why tell me about this?"

"I'm surprised you're so accepting of this."

"I just threw around a bunch of guys twice my size, I sent a fireball from my palm and my dad disappeared. He's not even recognized as having been born, there's no records of him and if it weren't for my existence, his would be in doubt." I folded my arms and gazed at the man with my black eyes. He turned away and went around to his desk and pulled out a pamphlet. He handed it to me and I looked down at the title. "Camp Half-Blood?"

"Yes, a place were demigods can train and hang out with others of their kind. It's a summer camp of sorts, but it's quite fun and I myself work there."

I nodded, but then a thought occurred to me. "Wait hold on, how do you know all this stuff?"

"I'd rather not reveal that right here. Come to camp and I'll be able to show you there."


End file.
